The New Beggining
by Fourth Season
Summary: A leopard experiment escapes from its prison. As it ventures out into the world, roaming the plains of Africa, it discovers how society works, and its place in it all.


Chapter 1:Leopard, Experiment 204

_Run. Run. Run. I have to RUN! _That's all he could think as he escaped his prison.He ran and ran until he could not run anymore. " Finally!" He yowled. " I AM FREE!" He quickly searched himself over. _No scratches or bruises. My tail took a beating though. _His tail had thorns stuck all in it. _Am I part porcupine? _He sat down and thought. _I have spots. I'm very large, larger than a porcupine_. _I have round ears. I've got claws. _He raked them down a tree to prove his point. _I've got sharp teeth. And I have fur. I'm some type of cat. _He looked up. Large, soft wings sprouted from his back. _Or am I?_

Chapter 2:Lioness, Chenna

_My life is so BORING! _Chenna thought. _It's the same thing every day. Hunt, Eat, and Sleep. _She looked to the sky and said, " When will my life begin!" Just then the Pride Leader Leone walked up to her and whispered in her ear. " It will begin when you join me." Chenna turned around. _Oh. Him again. _She didn't hide her displeasure. Leone continued. " C'mon Chenna! Don't you see how happy the other lionesses are! But you're the most beautiful of them all." He ran his tail down her back and she shivered. Leone smiled at this. " I'll see you later Chenna." _Not If I can help it. _Chenna despised Leone. He had killed her father Marcone, he killed her little brothers too then he killed all of her little sisters just for the fun of it. He did all that just to take over the pride. _He may have won over the others, but he won't get to me! My mom would resist too if she were here._ Chenna started to cry. _Why! Why! Why did she have to leave me! Why did the two-legged ones have to get her! _Chenna ran off crying in the direction of the eastern border.

Chapter 3: Leopard, Experiment 204

He was resting under a tree when he heard a snap. He quickly opened his mouth to smell for the cause of the sound. _Who or What could that be? Doesn't matter. They wont take me back to the prison! _He jumped up into attack position and snarled. " Who goes there? Show yourself!" He saw something move behind a bush and pounced. He found himself face to face with the first outside cat he had ever seen. " What!" He exclaimed, " I'm not alone! There are other cat's out there!" He jumped so high he had to use his wings to float down. " This is amazing! I'M NOT ALONE! I'm NOT ALO- " The cat covered his mouth with it's paw." Shhhhh! He'll hear you!" The new cat glared angrily at him. _Did I do something wrong? _He thought. The cat flicked its tail towards some shaded trees.

" We'll talk over there. Follow me." He just nodded and they walked away.

Chapter 4: Lioness, Chenna

Chenna had no idea what came over her. Letting an outsider into territory was punishable by death, let alone talking to one. _I am so dead! _She thought. _And how did this leopard get wings?_ She gave him a sideways look. His eyes sparkled, and he had a huge grin on his face. He didn't seem to care about the feathery appendages sprouting from his back. He turned his head to her." What?" He asked. " Do I look weird?" Chenna blushed.

" Um-Yes you kind of do." His smile faded. The winged leopard's head hung low. He mumbled. " Is it because of my spots or my wings." Chenna paused. _Oh no. I hurt his feelings. _She answered him carefully. " Well- most leopards don't have wings." The winged leopard lifted up his head. His eyes had regained their sparkle. He asked. " So there are others like me?" Chenna replied quickly. " Oh yeah. Except. They don't have wings. They have spots, fur, teeth, and claws like you but your wings make you one of a kind. By the way, what's your name?"

Chapter 5: Leopard, Experiment 204

He sat down and thought. _Do I have a name? The evil ones always called me Experiment 204. Well most of the time anyways. _He thought long and hard. Reaching for his first memories. Eventually he found them. **He remembered warmth. Comforting warmth. A loud, familiar thrumming was all he could hear. And then, he felt a pulling sensation. He was ripped from his warm place and into a cold new world. He shivered uncontrollably. Something rough was running down his back. The rough thing licked him all over until he stopped shivering. A purring sound could be heard nearby, and he was gently pulled towards the thrumming sound again. But not only the thrumming sound, he could smell something good! He quickly grabbed on to the source. " That's right little one." The Milk Mother said, " Drink up my baby Koshu. One day you will grow to be big and strong. You will make your Mama proud. Just like your grand daddy did." **He was dragged from the memory. " My name is Koshu."

Chapter 6: Leopard, Koshu

Koshu looked at the cat proudly. " My name is Koshu. What is yours_?" Koshu. I love the way that sounds. I only wish I knew where mother is._ The cat he met froze as if it had seen a ghost." Is there something wrong?" He asked. The cat immediately responded.

" No, No nothings wrong. My name's Chenna. I belong to a pride that owns these lands." Koshu was confused. " What's a pride?" He asked. Chenna gasped. " A pride is a group of lionesses and their children under the control of one lion." Koshu was still baffled.

" What's a lion? What's a lioness?" Again she gasped. " Well for starters I am a lioness. We lionesses do all the work while Leone marks borders and slacks off." Koshu opened his mouth for another question. Before he could ask Chenna covered his mouth again. She spoke quickly and with a lot of emotion. " Before you ask me who Leone is I will tell you. He is the **Elephant dung smelling**, **child murdering**, **idiot** that overthrew my father, **killed** my brothers and sisters, **and does nothing to help the pride other than marking** **stupid territory**. He **constantly** flirts with the lionesses and has them **all** believing that he has **a right** to be leader. **UGH!** **The nerve of that lion**!" By the time that she had finished Koshu was already hiding under his wings. _Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me. _She tapped on his wing. " I'm sorry if I scared you. I just **really** hate Leone." Koshu answered a little shakily. " I can respect that. So is there anything else I should know." Chenna told him everything she knew about the world and the animals that lived in it. When she was done the sun was sinking. " We'd better get going." She said, " Leone should be starting his territory rounds now. But I can meet you here tomorrow. Just stay 14 paces away from where I found you and you'll be fine." Koshu nodded. " Okay. See you tomorrow." And they parted ways.

Chapter 7: Lioness, Chenna

As Chenna walked back home she thought about what had just happened. _Did he really have the name Koshu? The legends say that Koshu was the hero that saved the world and created the idea of territory. He stopped all of the bloodshed that had gripped the land. But Koshu wasn't a leopard. He was the last saber cat. He died two generations ago. When my grandma was still alive. Could his name have just been an accident? And how did he get those wings! _Chenna was still thinking when she arrived back at the pride's camp. She, unfortunately, walked straight into Leone. " Well hey there gorgeous." He said arrogantly, " Finally decide to come to me?" Chenna was disgusted. "In your dreams." She stormed off towards her friend's den. _The nerve of that fool! _Chenna's pride lived in a natural cave system inside a cliff. It provided shelter from the rain, shade from the sun, escape tunnels, and intricate passageways to hide the little ones if the pride were ever attacked. It was perfect. Her father had chosen this spot. Chenna wound her way through the narrow passageways leading to the lionesses' quarters. The passages were too narrow for a full-grown male lion to pass through, but just wide enough for the fattest lioness to squeeze through. Chenna's father had chosen these passages just for the lionesses. They allowed the lionesses some peace and quiet away from the males. _I love it back here. It's perfect. And the one place Leone can't infect._ She was wrong. As she finally walked into the large space designated for the lionesses she saw that some of her comrades were giggling. " What's going on?" Chenna asked. Chenna's favorite sister Malia carefully made her way to her. Chenna looked at her friend and saw she was a little chubby. " Hey Malia," Chenna asked. " Have you been getting less exercise or more food?" Malia blushed. _Wait! Malia never blushes! _ "What's going on here?" Chenna demanded. Malia answered her softly. " I'm going to have cubs!" Chenna's jaw dropped. _Malia! My own sister! Having cubs! WITH LEONE! _All of the lionesses laughed at her reaction. The eldest, Comika, yowled. " Well o' corse she's pregnant. And with Leone's cubs no doubt. So are two of the other lionesses. But for the life of me I can't r'member." Comika scratched her head. Then she fell back into a snoring sleep. " B-b-but how! Why! Leone's an IDIOT WHY MALIA WHY!" Chenna yowled. The two other lionesses that Leone had infected with his vermin came over to her. They, along with Malia, lightly rubbed the side of her head in a comforting gesture. Chenna didn't notice any of this. She was too lost. _How did he get to them! Why did Malia fall for it! Why did the others fall for him too! _Chenna yowled and turned on her friends. " WHY DID YOU DO IT! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO YOURSELVES!" She ran out of the cave roaring her pain to the sky.

Chapter 8: Leopard, Koshu

Koshu was just grooming his fur when he heard the roars. He sat up, ears pricked and alert. _That sounds like a cat! Wait! That sounds like Chenna! What if she's in trouble! But I'll never make it to her in time by running. _He lifted his huge wings. " Here goes nothing!" He yowled. Koshu took off at a breakneck pace with his wings pinned to his sides. When he reached his fastest he spread his wings and jumped. Koshu flew through the air. " WHOOO! I'M FLYING!" He roared with delight. A purr rose in his throat, but he still couldn't spot Chenna. _I've got to get higher up. _He beat his wings three times and flew over the plains. _Wow! Everything's so beautiful from up here! _One huge mass of black and white animals was running underneath him. _Those must be the zebras that Chenna told me about. _Just then he saw her. Chenna had stopped roaring and was lying right in the path of the zebra's stampede. _WHAT IS SHE THINKING! I'VE GOT TO GET HER OUT OF THERE! _Koshu swooped down and grabbed her by her scruff. The added weight was a little too much for him and he swerved to the right. He struggled to control their flight and he angled them towards some bushes to cushion their fall. They slammed into it and came up spluttering. Chenna was angry. " Why did you save me? Did it ever occur to you that I WANTED TO DIE!" She yowled. Koshu stood up for himself. He fixed Chenna in a steely gaze. " I couldn't just leave you there! Friends don't leave other friends to die." His gaze softened, and he spoke more calmly. " You are my only friend. There's no way I could ever let you die. Now come on. Let's go get cleaned up and you can tell me what happened." Chenna was surprised. " I see you've gained some confidence." She stated. " I'll guess I'll go with you. I can't go back home anyways." She said longingly. _It's obvious something's gone wrong. _Koshu thought. They walked out of Chenna's pride's territory and Chenna told Koshu everything.

Chapter 9: Lion, Leone

Leone had heard the roaring, but he cared nothing of it. _She'll come back. They always come back. But what was that strange scent on her earlier? It smelled like leopard but also like a bird. Maybe she stole a bird carcass from a leopard? Yeah that's it. I think I'll go check on the lionesses now. _He wound his way through the passageways he knew lead to the lioness quarters. Leone was a large lion but he knew how to squeeze himself into their chambers. Not to long ago he had found a secret passage just large enough for him to slip through. _Ha! _He thought as he arrived in the chamber. _And Chenna's stupid father never found this passage! What an idiot! _Leone nodded to the second, third, and fourth prettiest and most desirable lionesses. _When I took over this pride I brought third_ _and fourth with me. I am so smart. I don't even have to know their names. They willingly obey me so why even bother. _He addressed his second choice lioness. " Hello beautiful." Malia blushed. Leone ran his tail down her cheek. Third and fourth then giggled. Leone turned on them snarling. " What is that? NO ONE LAUGHES AT ME!" He smacked them across their sides, sending them flying. When they got up he growled in their faces, making them cower in submission. Leone smirked. " That's more like it. Now." He said, turning to Malia. " Where has Chenna gone?" Malia started crying. She shakily replied.

" Chenna got really mad you see, and she ran away screaming. I think she went towards the Zebra Track." By the time Malia finished she was crying so much her whole body shook. " Please! Please! Save her Leone! I'm begging you!" Leone was disgusted. _Ugh. She's such a drama queen! Why again did I choose her! _Leone nipped Malia's ear and growled. " Get up! I'll see to it she returns." He then kicked Malia in the back and sent her skidding away from him. _Good. She's a lightweight._ He squeezed through his secret tunnel and headed towards the Zebra Track._ Now, as for Chenna. If she's doesn't come back they'll all pay!_

**Chapter 10: Lioness, Chenna**

After Chenna had told him everything Koshu had an idea. He asked Chenna. " What if we started our own pride?" Chenna was skeptical. _What is he thinking! That will never work!_ She immediately responded. " I don't think that will work. You're not a lion. A pride needs a male lion to guard its borders and protect its territory. You're a leopard. And one with wings at that! Other than me what lioness would join our pride? And a pride needs lionesses to operate properly" Koshu flashed her a smile and answered.

" What about rogue lionesses. Surely they would join. And if what you say about Leone is true, some lionesses from your pride will probably come running to us." Chenna considered this. _Leone is a tyrant. And if Koshu is right rogues might join us. Maybe this will work!_ Chenna relaxed. " Okay Koshu. I'll show you where to mark your borders tomorrow." Chenna yawned. " For now, lets get some sleep." Koshu didn't argue with her. They both drifted into a peaceful slumber.

Chapter 11: Leopard, Koshu

Koshu had very bad dreams. He dreamt about his life at the prison. _**NO! NO! NO! Not the poking sticks! **_**He was injected with a sedative.**_**What's going on! Why is the world spinning? Is-Is that my mom!**_Koshu saw his mother being carried away. She was put into the back of some sort of beast with round feet. The evil ones got into the beast as well and they left. _**NOOOOOOOOOO!**_He saw a light, and heard a voice. " Koshu wake up!" It echoed. Koshu woke up panting to see Chenna's worried face. " Are you okay?" She asked. Koshu nodded. " It was just a bad dream." He said shakily._ But it felt like more than that. Why?_ Chenna laughed. " It must have been some dream then. Because you were practically running and screaming." _So I must have looked like an idiot. _She must have noticed Koshu's sad expression because she softened up. " Hey. It's okay. I'm fine your fine. Everything's alright." She rubbed her head against his cheek. " Let's go set those markers." Koshu smiled and said with new ambition, " Let's get this pride started!"

Chapter 12: Lion, Leone

_Where is that useless little thorn in my side! When I find her I'll rip her head off!_

Leone had found Chenna's trail but it had mysteriously disappeared. " WHERE ARE YOU?" He roared to the air. " I WILL FIND YOU! AND WHEN I DO YOU WILL BE MINE!" Leone laughed maniacally. " You can't hide from me. I am your worst nightmare." _She can't hide forever. Sooner or later she'll show her face again! I know it! _He returned to the pride's camp and made his way to the lioness quarters. "She wasn't there!" He yowled. He was seething with fury. _How dare they lie to me!_ Third and fourth came up to him and tried to calm him down. He scratched third in the side leaving deep gouges in her flesh that bled terribly. Then he head butted fourth into the wall. " I am NOT going to pamper you! You worthless piles of meat. You can go jump off a cliff for all I care!" Leone screamed. The two lionesses cowered. _Good. They know how to show some respect. Now for the others. " _Do you see what happens when you defy me? Make sure you never do. Or I will not hesitate to kill you!" Leone roared. _They will obey me! Every last one! Even Chenna will submit to my greatness! _

**Chapter 13: Leopard, Koshu**

Koshu and Chenna had just finished marking their new territory. It started a few leagues away from Chenna's old territory and expanded to encompass a river to the east, grasslands to the south, a small forest up north, and Chenna's old pride to the west. An expanse of hills separated them from Leone. _I'm so exited! Once we gather some more lionesses we can really get going with this whole pride thing! _Koshu smiled at Chenna. She smiled back. " Hey!" She said. " Wanna go get something to eat?" His stomach growled in response. Koshu had not noticed how hungry he was. Chenna laughed. " Well that settles it. Let's go get something to eat!" They raced down to the plains. A herd of gazelle was gazing near some trees. _Oooh those look tasty! I wonder if I can catch one by jumping from that tree. _Koshu stealthily snuck around the herd through the bushes, while Chenna crawled through the tall grass. He quietly clawed his way up the tree and looked for Chenna._ Man she's good at hiding! There she is! _He finally saw her looking at him. He flicked his tail towards the area in front of the tree. She flicked her ears in response and positioned herself away from the herd, but facing the tree. One of the gazelles turned it's back to him. _Now's my chance. _Koshu pounced on the gazelle and quickly administered a bite to its neck. While he was busy doing that, the rest of the herd, startled by the sudden movement and noise, ran straight for Chenna. Koshu saw her leap at one gazelle and bring it down. _Wow! That plan actually worked! _They drug their meals towards the shade of the trees and ate. Between bites Koshu mumbled. " Oh- my- gosh this- is- so good!" Chenna just nodded. When they had eaten their fill there was still most of a gazelle left. The scavengers had started to show up and they were obviously confused. One of the vultures gargled. " What's this? A lion and a leopard sharing a kill! And a leopard with wings at that! Hey weirdo!" The vulture addressed Koshu. " Where'd ya get those wings sonny? Did you rip em off an eagle and stick em to your back!" The vulture and his comrades laughed. _How is it funny? Just because I have wings they judge me! I'll show them! _Koshu jumped on the vulture that spoke and snarled. " You will NEVER make fun of me again! Or else YOU won't have wings to fly with." The vulture gulped and apologized. " I'm sorry. I'm sorry! Will you please let me go?" Koshu stepped off of it and growled at the others. All of the vultures flew away in panic. Koshu turned to Chenna. She congratulated him. " Now that's the fiery spirit it takes to defend a territory." _Really? She thinks I can do it? _He smiled happily. " Thank you." He said to her. " It really means a lot to me to have your support. Let's bring this back to the forest so we can save it for later."

**Chapter 14: Lioness, Lecta**

Lecta could smell the scent left behind from the kill site. Her stomach rumbled so hard it shook her feeble frame. The week old cub she held by the scruff whimpered. " I'm sorry little Mordo." She whispered. " I couldn't stay at the den after the hyena's found us." _I can barely feed my poor cub. I used to be part of a small pride with a good leader. Now, because of that stampede, I'm the last one left. And all of my cubs died except for this one. I need to find food and shelter. I need to find a place to take care of my last cub. _These thoughts pushed her on. She had no idea where she was, nor did she care. All she wanted was to get her cub to safety. Eventually she found the source of the smell inside a small forest. Lecta explored the small clearing and found a small cave that seemed to be the source of the smell. Immediately a lioness and a winged leopard cornered her. They had a fierce look in their eyes. She set down Mordo. " Please! Please don't kill us!" She pleaded.

Chapter 15: Lioness, Chenna

Chenna noticed the small cub that the intruder had set down. " Is this your cub?" She questioned. The intruder nodded. She and Koshu relaxed. _Maybe she's just a rogue. But why is she carrying such a young cub? Cubs aren't supposed to leave the den until six weeks after they're born! This cub looks like a newborn. _Koshu questioned the lioness.

" Why are you here? Do you have a pride? If you don't do you want to join our's?" The lioness quickly nodded and roared with delight. " You really want me to join you? Oh I've been waiting for this moment! I finally have a home again!" _I wonder where she came from? _Chenna voiced her thoughts and the lioness told them everything. She told them her name was Lecta, how her pride had died when an elephant stampede smashed them. And how all but one of her cubs had died when hyena's attacked her birthing den. By the time Lecta had finished her story both Chenna and Koshu were holding back tears. " I-will-do everything- I-can- to protect- you- and your-cub." Chenna said between sniffles. Now it was Lecta's turn to cry. " Thank you! Oh thank you so much." She managed to say before she joined them in tears.

Chapter 16: Lioness Fourth

Fourth knelt over her dying sister, tears streamed down her face drenching third's golden fur. " I will not leave you sister." Fourth sobbed. " I will not leave your side." Third shuddered and with her last breath whispered. " I love you Brunwella. Take care of yourself." Then she breathed no more. Brunwella roared her pain to the world and collapsed over her sister's dead body. _How could this have happened? Why is Lorina dead. WHY! _Brunwella shakily got up and turned around to see Leone growling. " You are pathetic!" He snarled. " To crumble so easily when another lion's useless existence ends." This made Brunwella very angry. _He will pay!_ She jumped on Leone's back and dug her claws in. " YOU KILLED MY SISTER!" She yowled. Leone roared angrily and shook Brunwella off his back. Brunwella went flying and hit the wall. As soon as she got up Leone had her pinned down. He stuck his face close to hers and growled. " You will obey me. You rebelled and I must punish you." Brunwella's golden eyes grew wide. _Will he murder me too? If he does at least I'll be with my sister. _Leone smirked and whispered into her ear. " It seems I've discovered your form of punishment." Brunwella struggled with all her might as Leone raised one massive forepaw. She saw a flash of white and then nothing. 

**Chapter 17: Lion Leone**

Leone stood back to admire his handiwork. Fourth lay there on the ground with a horrendous scar where her left eye used to be, Third's dead body was across the room drenched in blood, and Malia was cowering against the wall. He turned his attention back to Third and Forth. _I never really liked them anyways. After this display all of the lionesses will listen and obey me! _Leone smiled menacingly. He turned to the rest of the pride huddled together on the far side of the room. The lionesses were practically shaking off their pelts. Leone growled at them and left. He could hear the startled murmurs of the lionesses behind them. _Let them gossip. It won't change anything. I am still their leader, and if they rise up against me. They will all die. Every last one._

Chapter 18: Lioness Brunwella

Brunwella felt terrible. She hurt everywhere. Her tail was bruised, her back ached, her front right paw had a rock buried in its pad, but most of all the left side of her face felt like it had been hit by a tornado. She licked her lips. The taste of blood flooded her mouth._ What's going on? Why do I taste blood?_ She tried to open her left eye but she couldn't.Shakily she lifted her head and opened her right eye. The world looked hazy and she couldn't make out anything. She opened her mouth to scent the area but all she could smell was blood, lots of blood. Brunwella laid her head back down and rested. It felt like ages before she finally had the strength to stand. Brunwella spotted Malia and shakily walked over to her. " What-happened?" She gasped. Malia backed away.

" What's wrong?" Brunwella asked. Malia just shook her head and ran to the huddle of lionesses in the far side of the room. _That was weird. Why'd she run away? _Brunwella started to painfully walk over to the group but they backed away as well. " What's going on?" She asked. Brunwella tried to approach the lionesses again but was immediately attacked with shouts of "Go away!" and " No one wants you here" and " Leave before you get us punished too!" Brunwella was shocked. She had never been rejected before. She started to cry. Eventually, her tears formed a reflective puddle below her. Brunwella looked at her reflection and jumped. _I am hideous! No wonder they are afraid of me. I must leave. I cannot stay here. I can never live here again. _Brunwella turned and ran. Even though every step was painful she ran and ran until she could not run anymore. When she finally ran out of breath she was well beyond the hills that marked the border of the land she had come to know. Brunwella collapsed beneath a grove of trees. She looked back. _I am all alone. All alone. _

**Chapter 19: Lioness Lecta**

In the short night Lecta had been with Chenna and Koshu her life had improved drastically. She had a full stomach, support from new friends, and a happy purring cub kneading at her belly. Koshu and Chenna had left a short time before to renew the scent marks. _It couldn't get any better than this. _Lecta thought happily. _Chenna and Koshu are so nice. How will I ever repay them? _Lecta wondered how she could help support her new pride. _If you could call a winged leopard, two lionesses and a cub a pride. Well, a home is a home. _Baby Mordo growled weakly at his mother and kneaded her belly harder. Lecta gave her little cub a surprised look. Mordo looked up at her and growled again, this time with more enthusiasm. Lecta was baffled. _What does he want? I've given him milk, He already took a nap, and he's safe and warm. What else could he need? _Lecta decided to give his fur a wash and started to lick him. Apparently Mordo had planned this out and put his scruff in her mouth. " Oh that's what you want." Lecta said through a mouthful of fur. " I guess you've grown so used to moving that you want to go on an adventure." Mordo mewed in response. Lecta purred happily. " Keep it up and you'll learn to speak real soon." Lecta carefully lifted Mordo by his scruff and carried him out of the forest. Mordo immediately grew still and took in the scenery with wide eyes. Lecta headed towards the kill site of the gazelle she had eaten. As she grew near a golden blob seemed to be under the trees. _What could that be? _Lecta started to speed up.Mordo was not happy at this and started mewling his complaints. When Lecta was halfway to the trees the blob had turned into a lion. Lecta immediately got low to the floor, set Mordo down and scented the air. _The scent has a slightly familiar odor but I don't recognize it. _Lecta picked Mordo back up and stalked forward in a hunting position. She didn't realize it but her head was so low that Mordo was hitting the ground. Mordo yowled in pain and the lion under the trees stood up. Lecta covered her cub's mouth with her tail. " Shhh Mordo." Lecta whispered. " Or it'll hear you." Hearing this Mordo turned to his mother with huge scared eyes and whimpered. " Shhh. It's okay little one. Don't cry. Mommy's here." Lecta whispered soothingly. But it was too late. The lion had found them. When Lecta looked up a horrifying face was the first thing she saw. She yowled in surprise and jumped backwards. Mordo was frightened and started to cry. Lecta saw the hideous lion bend down to her baby. Its jaws were wide open. _NO! YOU WILL NOT EAT MY BABY! _Lecta snarled and advanced slowly towards the lion. The tall grass obscured her view of Mordo and she could no longer hear his cries. When she reached where the lion was she was shocked. The hideous lion was standing there licking Mordo and purring. Lecta stopped snarling and addressed the stranger. " Who are you?" The stranger turned to her and its one eye was a beautiful shade of gold. " My name is Brunwella. And I am all alone."

Chapter 20: Leopard Koshu

The next morning Koshu and Chenna left Lecta and Mordo safely in the heart of the forest. They were going to remark the borders. They avoided marking the western border because at this time Leone would be starting his patrol. Koshu and Chenna chatted along the way. They talked mostly about the scenery, the blue flower there the tall grass here. _It's all so beautiful. I'm glad I get to share it with such a wonderful cat. _After a few leagues of walking in silence Koshu asked Chenna the question he had been pondering for a while. " Chenna, how does a pride have so many lionesses, and it only has one male?" Chenna looked surprised. She took her time before answering. " Well," She said unsure of why he would ask. " When a male takes over a pride he can have cubs with all of the lionesses. When the cubs are two or three years old the males are kicked out of the pride." Koshu stopped in his tracks. " Kicked out?" He asked._ Why kick them out?_ " I'm confused. Why kick them out they could help protect the territory? And what about their moms? Their moms must feel awful having to let the go alone. And what about Mordo? Are we going to have to kick him out? I won't allow it! In this pride no cat will be turned away!" It was Chenna's turn to be confused. " What about the pride? If your keep having cubs then it will get too big. That would end in disaster for everyone!" Chenna exclaimed. Koshu started laughing._ She thinks I'm going to have cubs with every girl in the pride. That's hilarious! She is so wrong. _He laughed so hard he fell on the floor. Chenna stood over him. " What is it?" She asked. " What's so funny?" Koshu continued to laugh until he ran out of breath. After he caught his breath he answered her question. " It's because I'm not going to run the pride like that. In my pride all of the cubs will stay and cats will have cubs because they love each other. Not because the leader makes them." Chenna opened her mouth to protest but Koshu covered it with his tail and spoke. " My decision is final. That is how I will run this pride." He and Chenna finished marking their territory and headed back to the forest. Unaware of what awaited them.

Chapter 21: Lioness Brunwella

Brunwella followed the lioness with the cub. She had no idea who the lion was, or what her name was. All she knew was that she was a friend. Brunwella was lead into a small forest that felt cool on her hot pelt. _Ooh this feels good. Lying out in the sun all day really makes you burn up. _She was led to a small clearing with a small cave to the left. " What is this place?" Brunwella asked. " Why have you brought me here?" The lioness put down her cub and stated. " This is where I live. I only came here yesterday but life has been swell. I was a walking pile of bones before I came here. Now I'm well cared for and I've regained some of my energy." _Well cared for? There are others? _Brunwella scanned the brush for other lions but she couldn't see anyone. She didn't want to try and smell anyone, for fear of only smelling her blood again. Instead she turned her head to the right look at the lioness, but she was gone. Brunwella yowled in surprise. The lioness had traveled with Brunwella by her right side so that she could see her, but now the lioness was missing._ Where'd she go? I know I didn't imagine her. She has to be real._ " Are you looking for me?" The lioness's voice came from the left. " I'm sorry." The lioness apologized. " I had to put Mordo to sleep in the cave. He gets cranky when he doesn't have his nap. By the way, I'm Lecta. Why are you all alone?" Brunwella hesitated to answer._ What if she drives me out like the others? What if she's a spy for Leone and he wants to take me back? I'll never go back! I will never love that dirt bag! _Lecta noticed Brunwella's hesitation and soothingly said," It's okay. I won't hurt you because of your past." Then Brunwella opened up. She told Lecta that she and her sister had been kicked out of their pride because they fell in love with Leone. How when Leone took over a different pride they had been abused. How her sister had died by his hands. And how she had been rejected by the pride and had run away. Brunwella's one eye was pouring tears and she was sobbing from emotional pain by the time she had told Lecta everything. Lecta was holding back tears and placed a paw on Brunwella's cheek. " It's all over now." She said. " Leone can't hurt you anymore. Koshu and Chenna will protect you." Brunwella jerked her head up in surprise. _Chenna?_

Chapter 22: Lioness Chenna

Koshu and Chenna stood at the edge of the trees. Chenna's ears were laid back, her fur was spiked up, and her eyes were reduced to golden slits. _I know that smell. That smells like blood. And like Leone! _Chenna growled and accelerated into the forest, Koshu keeping pace behind her. As they neared their home a startled yowl was heard. Chenna and Koshu sped up even more and exploded through the shrubs. When Chenna immediately pounced on the cat in the middle of the clearing. She pinned the cat down on her back. Snarling, Chenna glared into the trespasser's horrifying face. " Who are you and why are you here!" The cat opened its mouth to answer but Chenna didn't wait for the reply. " You're a spy for Leone aren't you? AREN'T YOU?" Chenna was roaring at the top of her lungs. " Chenna stop!" Lecta yowled. " Brunwella is a friend." Lecta dragged Chenna off of Brunwella and stood between them. Chenna was furious. " Don't you know who she is?" Chenna demanded. Lecta nodded. _If she knows then why does she keep her here!_ Chenna started pacing back and forth." Then how can you trust her? She's fourth, one of Leone's mouse-brained followers. For all we know she could just be here to give away our location, or kill us in our sleep, or . . .." Chenna trailed off once she realized that Brunwella was crying. Peering around Lecta Chenna took in the scene before her. Brunwella was here alone, the left side of her face was ripped open, and she was covered in her own blood. _What happened to her? _Chenna shook her head. _It doesn't matter what happened. She's likely still in league with Leone. _Koshu, who hadn't said anything so far, spoke up. " You are welcome to stay Brunwella." Chenna wheeled around in shock. " How could you do such a thing? Letting her stay! She'll likely betray us and tell Leone where we are!" Koshu glared at her. " How could YOU do such a thing? Denying a wounded lion, who needs our help, hospitality." He shook his head disappointed. He flicked his tail towards the cave. " Come," He said to Brunwella.

" Let's get you cleaned up." Koshu, Lecta, and Brunwella entered the cave, leaving a fuming Chenna behind. _How could they do this to me? Are they so blind that they can't see the inevitable? She will betray us. And when she does they will wish they had listened to me._


End file.
